


N7 Month - Day 1: Destroy Ending

by AgeOfRogues



Series: N7 Month Tumblr Challenge - 2016 [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, ME 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfRogues/pseuds/AgeOfRogues
Summary: An emotional moment between Annabelle and Kaidan before going to London for the final offence against the Reapers.





	

“But I only just got you back!”

She knew this.  It was the same for her, but that didn’t make things any easier for her.

“I know, Kaidan. I finally have you back in my life and I couldn’t be happier.” Anna steeled herself.  Now was not the time for tears at the unfairness her life continued to have in it. “But that changes nothing.”

Her heart nearly broke when she saw Kaidan’s eyes tear even as he cast his gaze down to hide them. “Why?”

Anna smiled sadly.  This was destroying her, but it had to be done. “As Mordin once told me:  Had to be me.  Someone else might have gotten it wrong.”

Kaidan stood from the couch in their quarters and strode to her with purpose and she watched him like a hawk as he drew nearer, feeling her heart pick up a pace to match his steps. When he reached her, his hands lifted and wrapped around the back side of her neck, brushing against her amp and causing a delicious chill to flow through her body as his biotics reacted with hers at her port. Anna sighed as his lips crashed down on hers, possessing, fusing, with hers.

His kisses always took her breath away.  This time was no different and he knew it.  She took a moment to take in the scent of fine whiskey, sweetness of ozone and something else that was uniquely Kaidan. Anna gripped the back of his upper arms to keep herself standing as he devoured her breath from her lungs, filling her up with all that he was in that one kiss.

After several minutes, he slowly pulled away to pull her close in a warm embrace, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. Being short had it’s benefits and being completely engulfed in a hug, especially if it was someone you loved more than life itself, was one of them.

Anna buried her nose into his chest and inhaled as deeply as she could of his scent in his uniform, wanting to make sure it was permanently in her memory, no matter what happens in the coming days.

She pulled away and looked up to Kaidan’s face when she heared a choked sound come from his chest. Anna reached up to cup his cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away his unshed tears as he lowered his arms and gripped her waist tight enough to leave bruises.

Helping him feel better was something she wanted to do desperately, to tell him everything would be okay.  That they had their whole lives together once they got over this hurdle. But she had never lied to him and she wouldn’t, couldn’t, now. Because deep in her belly, no matter how much it destroyed her both mentally and physically, this war against the Reapers was an ending for her. 

For them.

  
~//~

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't *exactly* the destroy ending, but in a metaphoric way, it was. Lemme know what you think!


End file.
